deutschrapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Deutschrap
Als Deutscher Hip-Hop – auch Deutschrap genannt – wird Hip-Hop-Musik bezeichnet, die in Deutschland produziert wird. Nicht immer sind seine Protagonisten aus Deutschland oder rappen in deutscher Sprache. Kommerziell erfolgreiche Rapper sind neben den etablierten Fantastischen Vier auch Bushido, Kollegah, Sido, Kool Savas, Prinz Pi, Cro, Peter Fox, Samy Deluxe, Marteria und Jan Delay. Aktiv waren deutsche Hip-Hopper seit Mitte der 1980er-Jahre, als das Genre eine Untergrundbewegung war, sehr politisch und musikalisch rau. Protagonisten während dieser Zeit waren Cora E. und Advanced Chemistry. Durch Die Fantastischen Vier und dasRödelheim Hartreim Projekt, die untereinander Antipoden bildeten, erhielt deutscher Hip-Hop und Rap verstärkte mediale Aufmerksamkeit. Obwohl die Fantastischen Vier vielfach als „Poprapper“ geschmäht wurden, stellte ihre Musik für viele Pionierarbeit. Die Erfolge der Hamburger Szene um Fettes Brot, Beginner, Dynamite Deluxe, Samy Deluxe und Fünf Sterne deluxe bauten auf diesen Stil auf, indem sie ebenfalls überwiegend lockere Texte verwendeten. Um das Jahr 2000 waren es vor allem sie, die auf breiter Linie den Durchbruch in die Charts schafften. Andere Rapper etablierten sich in den 1990er Jahren lokal in ihren Städten. In den 2000er Jahren etablierte sich zunehmend Battle- und Gangsta-Rap, maßgeblich geprägt von dem Duo Creutzfeld & Jakob. Geschichte Anfänge Durch die Kommerzialisierung des Rap in den Vereinigten Staaten gelangten Rap und Hip-Hop Anfang der 1980er-Jahre auch nach Deutschland und verbreiteten sich durch Schallplatten, Filme und vor allem durch die in Deutschland stationierten amerikanischen Soldaten. Durch Spielfilme wie Wild Style und Beat Street, und Dokumentarfilme wie Style Wars, wurden immer mehr Jugendliche zum Breaken, Sprayen oder Rappen animiert. So entstand Anfang der 1980er-Jahre in Deutschland eine erste zunächst englischsprachige Hip-Hop-Welle. Dass neben den in Deutschland stationierten amerikanischen Soldaten auch die bereits genannten Filme einen großen Einfluss auf die Bildung einer deutschen Hip-Hop-Szene hatten, zeigte sich vor allem anhand von späteren Musikveröffentlichungen ab 1990. Hier werden die drei Filme immer wieder in den Liedtexten unterschiedlicher deutschsprachiger Interpreten namentlich genannt, als auch deren Bedeutung für die Entstehung eines Interesses am Hip Hop hervorgehoben. Exemplarisch dafür stehen etwa die beiden Solo-Künstler Cora E. (Nur ein Teil der Kultur, 1994) und D-Flame (Mehr als Musik, 2002), aber auch Gruppen wie Too Strong (Body Rock, 1999) oder RAG (RAG-Time, 2001). Torch Als erste deutschsprachige Hip-Hop-Veröffentlichung gilt Rapper’s Deutsch von G.L.S.-United, eine im April 1980 erschienene Parodie des Hits Rapper's Delight. Zu den ersten bundesweit bekannten Hip-Hop-Formationen in Westdeutschland gehörten Rock Da Most aus Berlin, Advanced Chemistry aus Heidelberg, We Wear The Crown Posse aus Frankfurt, TCA the Microphone Mafia aus Köln und Too Strong aus Dortmund.1 Auch in der DDR entstand – ebenfalls beeinflusst durch den Film Wild Style – in den späten 1980ern mit der Electric Beat Crew eine erste englischsprachige Hip-Hop-Crew. Nachdem diese Welle Mitte der 1980er wieder abgeflaut war, begannen Mitglieder der Subkultur Gleichgesinnte zu suchen und veranstalteten Hip-Hop-Jams. Diese waren als Partys in Jugendzentren oder zu Hause organisiert, zu denen Hip-Hop-Interessierte aus der Region oder ganz Deutschland kamen und vor allem Sprayer, Breaker, DJs und Rapper anzog. Diese traten im Wettbewerb gegeneinander auf und tauschten sich aus. Durch diese Veranstaltungen bildeten sich Netzwerke, die die Community vergrößerten. Die ersten Rapper fingen zunächst an in englischer Sprache und über amerikanische Beats zu rappen. In der deutschen Sprache zu texten galt bei ihnen als Tabu und „altmodisch“. Torch, Mitglied der von Advanced Chemistry, begann ohne Wissen der restlichen Bandmitglieder auf einer dieser Jams Ende der 1980er Jahre2 in deutscher Sprache zu freestylen. Zuvor hatte die Band mit dem Publikum lediglich zwischen den Titeln auf deutsch kommuniziert. Torchs Vorgehen fand beim Publikum Zustimmung, vermutlich da sie ihn verstanden und sich dadurch stärker angesprochen fühlten. Von da an rappte er immer häufiger auf Deutsch und sein Name wurde innerhalb der Szene bekannt. Allerdings dauerte es bis zum Jahr 1992, bis die Band Advanced Chemistry mit Fremd im eigenen Land erstmals einen Tonträger in deutscher Sprache veröffentlichte. Das zunehmende Interesse an der Musik in Deutschland spiegelt sich Ende der 1980er-Jahre schließlich in der Ausstrahlung von Sendungen wider, die sich thematisch und schwerpunktmäßig dem Hip Hop zuwandten. Ein frühes Beispiel hierfür ist etwa eine von Marius Walczak (DJ Marius No.1) moderierte zweistündige Radiosendung, die ab 1988 über den Norddeutschen Rundfunk (NDR) einmal im Monat empfangen werden konnte. Erste Charterfolge Die Fantastischen Vier In den 1990er Jahren etablierte sich Rap in der populären Kultur und weitere Rapper tauchten aus dem Untergrund auf. So etwa die Band Die Fantastischen Vier, vier Stuttgarter, die mit Nonsenstexten und „Spaßrap“ aber auch mit niveauvollen philosophischen Texten in die Charts einstiegen und Deutschrap auch außerhalb der eigenen Reihen bekannt machten. 1991 veröffentlichten sie ihre erste LP Jetzt geht′s ab. Dadurch, dass niemand in der Szene vorher etwas von ihnen gehört hatte und sie auch nie zuvor auf einer Jam aufgetreten waren, wurden sie dort zunächst nicht ernst genommen. Doch dann belegten sie mit ihrer Single Die Da?! im Jahr 1992 Platz zwei der Charts3. Dies sorgte für Aufruhr innerhalb der Hip-Hop-Community, da sie zum einen deutsche Texte hatten die Spaß bringen sollten und zum anderen durch das Plattenlabel Sony/Columbia verlegt wurden und daher als Kommerz galten. Dies galt als Tabu, da es in den USA eine Keep it real is the deal-Haltung gegeben hatte, die sich gegen einen kommerziellen Ausverkauf wendete. Diese antikommerzielle Haltung wurde in Deutschland übernommen, wogegen sie in Amerika längst überholt war. Die Kölner Formation Legal(ly) Spread Dope (LSD) veröffentlichte 1991 das Album Watch Out For The Third Rail, das zwar noch englische Lyrics enthielt aber in der Szene auf größere Akzeptanz stieß und deshalb als das erste reine Hip-Hop-Album aus Deutschland gilt.4 Ab 1993 lief das erste deutschsprachige Hip-Hop-Fernsehmagazin „Freestyle“ beim damals neuen Musiksender VIVA. Ebenfalls 1991 erschien mit Krauts with Attitude der erste deutsche Hip-Hop-Sampler als „Bestandsaufnahme“ des deutschen Hip-Hop5 und „einigermaßen repräsentativer Querschnitt durch die westdeutsche Hip Hop Szene“ der frühen 1990er Jahre.6 Bis 1995 tauchten keine Deutschrap-Alben mehr in den Charts auf. Rap entwickelte sich im Untergrund weiter und spaltete sich in die Neue Schule und die Alte Schule. Die Alte Schule, die Mitbegründer und „Aufbauer“ von Rap in Deutschland, warf der Neuen Schule vor, sie zu übergehen und Hip-Hop nicht ernst zu nehmen. Die Alte Schule, die unter anderem aus den Gruppen Cora E., den Stieber Twins, TCA und Advanced Chemistry bestand, hatte eine deutlich politischere Haltung. So brachte 1992 das eigens dafür gegründete Label MZEE-Records mit Fremd im eigenen Land der Gruppe Advanced Chemistry die erste wirkliche Deutschrap-Veröffentlichung als Maxi-Single auf den Markt, auf ihr wird der in Deutschland vorherrschende Rassismus und die Identitätsfindung der gesellschaftlich benachteiligten Migranten thematisiert. Die Absoluten Beginner brachten 1992 die an Slime angelegte Polizeischelte K.E.I.N.E heraus.7 Von TCA the Microphone Mafia wurde 1994 Hand in Hand, ein Song gegen Rassismus, veröffentlicht. Dagegen galten die Protagonisten der Neuen Schule, zu der unter anderem Fettes Brot und Der Tobi und das Bo zählten, als Bands, die nur den Anspruch hatten, Spaß zu bringen. Sie rappten über scheinbar belanglose Dinge und hatten vorrangig Texte mit Wortwitz und Ironie. 1995 erschien Nordisch by Nature von Fettes Brot. Etablierung im Mainstream In den Jahren von 1995 bis 2000 erreichte der deutschsprachige Rap den Zenit und war Bestandteil der nationalen Popszene. Es erschienen immer mehr Veröffentlichungen und der Markt wurde regelrecht überschwemmt. In Hamburg, München, Stuttgart,Heidelberg und Berlin sowie in Düsseldorf, Köln und im Ruhrgebiet etablierten sich eigenständige Hip-Hop-Zentren. Es entwickelten sich unterschiedliche Substile, die sich sowohl von der Alten und Neuen Schule unterschieden. Die wichtigsten Veröffentlichungen dieser Zeit waren unter anderem von den Massiven Tönen Kopfnicker (1996), von den Stieber Twins Fenster zum Hof(MZEE, 1997), vom Freundeskreis Die Quadratur des Kreises (1997), von Blumentopf aus München Kein Zufall (1997), von den Absoluten Beginnern Bambule (1998) und Deluxe Soundsystem (2000) von Dynamite Deluxe. Diese Künstler unterschieden sich in ihren jeweiligen Stilistiken. Kool Savas Es entwickelte sich der Battle-Rap, der eine Fortsetzung des Battlefreestylens war, welches schon früh auf Jams praktiziert wurde. Dort standen sich Crews oder Solokünstler gegenüber und warfen den anderen reimende Vierzeiler an den Kopf, die diese durch Spott und Wortwitz schlecht machen (Dissen) und sich selbst aufwerten sollten. Das Publikum entschied dann, wer der Bessere war. Auf aufgenommenen Diss-Tracks und Alben setzten die Künstler das fort und versuchten so, einen „Gegner“ nicht mehr nur zu übertrumpfen, sondern durch Worte zu verletzen. Es werden vor allem Metaphern und Vergleiche benutzt und mit Schimpfwörtern um sich geworfen. Vorrangig in Berlin war diese Art anfangs mit Gruppen wie Westberlin Maskulin und M.O.R. verbunden. Vor allem Kool Savas, der beiden Formationen angehörte, sorgte in der Folgezeit für die Popularisierung des Battle-Raps. Seine indizierte Single LMS/Schwule Rapper gilt dabei als wegweisend. Er selbst verstand sich als eine Art „Gegenpol“ zur Hamburger Szene sowie deren Protagonisten Fettes Brot und Deichkind, gegen die er in seinen Liedern oft Stellung nahm. Eine andere Ausdrucksweise war der Conscious Rap, in dem auf politische und soziale Missstände aufmerksam gemacht wird. Eine wichtige Gruppe in diesem Feld ist Anarchist Academy. In der Folgezeit nahmen Rapper und Konsumenten zu, die Szene stagnierte dennoch. Um die Jahrtausendwende endete der Rummel allmählich und die Anzahl der Neuveröffentlichungen sank deutlich. So konstatierte die JUICE in der Rezension zum Album Blauer Samtvon Torch, dass sich der Hip-Hop „in den letzten Jahren auf ein derart niedriges Level begeben hat, dass es geradezu sensationell ist, ein Album wie dieses zu hören.“8 Etablierung von Battle- und Gangsta-Rap Zu Beginn des neuen Jahrtausends wurde der Battle-Rap zunehmend erfolgreicher, obwohl sein Wegbereiter Kool Savas beginnend mit seinem Debütalbum Der beste Tag meines Lebens moderatere Texte präsentierte, was ihm vereinzelt Kritik entgegenbrachte. Ab 2001 machte das Berliner Label Aggro Berlin mit Gangsta-Rap auf sich aufmerksam, der in Deutschland zuvor weitestgehend gemieden worden war. Er verhielt sich fast antipodisch zum Stil der Hamburger Szene. Zu den Künstlern die auf Aggro Berlin veröffentlichten, zählten unter anderem Sido, Bushido und Fler, die sich dauerhaft in den Charts etablierten. Sido Ebenso verbreitete sich der Beef, wie im Hip-Hop-Jargon öffentlich ausgetragene Rivalitäten zwischen Rappern bezeichnet werden, ähnlich wie zuvor in den USA. Der erste bekanntere musikalische Schlagabtausch fand 2001 zwischen Azad und Samy Deluxe statt. Öffentlichkeitswirksam wurde der Konflikt zwischen Kool Savas und dem von ihm ursprünglich geförderten Eko Fresh. Letzterer stand bei dessen Plattenfirma Optik Records unter Vertrag, ehe sich beide aufgrund künstlerischer Differenzen trennten. Ende 2004 machte Eko Fresh in seinem Lied „Die Abrechnung“ seinem ehemaligen Mentor und dessen musikalischen Umfeld zum Teil schwere Vorwürfe, woraufhin dieser mit „Das Urteil“ konterte. „Die Abrechnung“ zog auch noch andere bemerkenswerte Disstracks nach sich, u. a. mit Fler. Auch zwischen Bushido und Bass Sultan Hengzt gab es dann einen musikalischen Schlagabtausch solcher Art. Ähnlich lieferten sich Sido und Bushido nach ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit bei Aggro Berlin gegenseitig verbale Angriffe in Raptexten. Seit dieser Zeit nahmen diese öffentlichen Streitigkeiten zwischen Rappern immer mehr zu; auch weil die Anzahl an bekannteren Rappern und an Deutschrap-Fans stetig anstieg. In der Folgezeit erreichten generell in Deutschland lebende Immigranten Einfluss auf die deutsche Hip-Hop-Szene, die Themen wie Arbeitslosigkeit, Chancenlosigkeit der Jugend, Rassismus, aber auch Straßen- und Drogenkriminalität artikulieren. Im Folgenden führte der starke Einfluss von Migranten auf den deutschsprachigen Hip-Hop zu einem Einfließen vieler z. B. arabischer, türkischer oder serbischer Wörter in die deutscheJugendsprache.9. In diesem Zusammenhang ist insbesondere der Frankfurter/Offenbacher Rapper Haftbefehl zu nennen. Die sozialen Brennpunkte, die häufig in den Texten thematisiert werden, werden dabei öfter als „Ghetto“ bezeichnet. Kritisiert werden die teilweise sexistischen, homophoben, gewaltverharmlosenden oder antisemitischen Texte. So entzündete sich etwa im Jahr 2007 eine öffentliche Diskussion, ob Bushido zu einem Festival gegen Gewalt zwischen Jugendlichen eingeladen werden dürfe. Kuriosa Bereits 1984 veröffentlichte die Kölner Mundart-Musikgruppe Bläck Fööss auf dem Album "Mir klääve am Lääve" die Hip-Hop-Persiflage "Huusmeister Kaczmarek" mit einem Text in rheinischer Mundart. Alben mit Gold– oder Platin-Status in Deutschland (Auswahl) * 1992: Die Fantastischen Vier – 4 gewinnt * 1993: Die Fantastischen Vier – Die 4. Dimension * 1994: Rödelheim Hartreim Projekt – Direkt aus Rödelheim * 1995: Die Fantastischen Vier – Lauschgift * 1997: Sabrina Setlur – Die Neue S-Klasse * 1998: Absolute Beginner – Bambule * 1999: Die Fantastischen Vier – 4:99 * 1999: Freundeskreis – Esperanto * 1999: Sabrina Setlur – Aus der Sicht und mit den Worten von… * 2000: Dynamite Deluxe – Deluxe Soundsystem * 2001: Samy Deluxe – Samy Deluxe * 2004: Sido – Maske * 2004: Aggro Berlin – Aggro Ansage Nr. 4 * 2004: Bushido – Electro Ghetto * 2004: Die Fantastischen Vier – Viel * 2005: Aggro Berlin – Aggro Ansage Nr. 5 * 2005: Bushido – Staatsfeind Nr. 1 * 2005: Fettes Brot – Am Wasser gebaut * 2006: Bushido – Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück * 2006: Sido – Ich * 2007: Bushido – 7 * 2007: Die Fantastischen Vier – Fornika * 2008: Bushido – Heavy Metal Payback * 2008: Peter Fox – Stadtaffe * 2008: Sido – Ich und meine Maske * 2010: Bushido – Zeiten ändern dich * 2010: Die Fantastischen Vier – Für dich immer noch Fanta Sie * 2011: Casper – XOXO * 2011: Kool Savas – Aura * 2012: Cro – Raop * 2012: Xavas – Gespaltene Persönlichkeit * 2012: Max Herre – Hallo Welt! * 2012: 23 – 23 * 2013: Kollegah und Farid Bang – Jung, brutal, gutaussehend 2 * 2013: Alligatoah - Triebwerke * 2013: Sido – #Beste * 2013: Casper – Hinterland * 2014: Sido – 30-11-80 * 2014: Bushido – Sonny Black * 2014: Marteria – Zum Glück in die Zukunft 2 * 2014: Kollegah – King Siehe auch * Rapper Kategorie:Deutschrap Kategorie:Youtube Kategorie:Rap-Praktiken Kategorie:Rapgenres